Time Will Tell
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: Kiotr, Romy Hints. Only time will tell until the two stop living the phrase love is blinding and realize their feelings for one another are mutal. About five years after the final show. Please R
1. The Breakup

Alright, to those of you who are Lancitty lovers, well, you came to the wrong place. But don't worry I was once one of you myself, though I have no idea why...once I discovered Kiotr...Wow! There's nothing like it. Therefore, this story will be a Kiotr, frankly, because I live by it, and Romy hints will be throughout it, because that's how it turned out.

P.S. I can't do accent's to save my life, except for Kitty's because I have a Valley girl accent half of the time anyhow, seeing as I'm from Cali. Yeah...not all of us speak that way, but we do say 'like' a little too often. Anyhow, other than her own, you can scold me all you want, I'm going to go read up on a few more stories containing the other three so I'll be able to learn how to do them correctly. Criticism, especially when constructive, is always welcome.

* * *

"There is, like, _no way_ I'm ever talking to him again!" Came the words shouted through the tears of the sobbing Katherine "Kitty" Pryde. After slamming the door, the petite young woman threw herself upon the twin-sized bed of the right-hand side of the room.

Wishing to comfort the girl, her best friend, and roommate, then spoke up. "All Ah got ta say is good riddance ta that sahn ((son)) of ah-" "Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she sat with a bewildered expression upon her face.

"Kit, yah knew Lance was nevah gunna be annah ((any)) good; yah tried, sugah." Rogue's words came with a slanted smile and a shrug as she sat upon her bed looking over to Kitty. Lance had dated Kitty for quite some time, yet he always seemed to be placing her in a position of hurt. This eventually began taking a toll on the young woman; she was no longer the hyper-active-valley-girl she used to be, at least, not all the time. As Rogue sat for a moment, contemplating it, she could easily recall Kitty using the words "like," or even "totally" within a sentence recently, but it only seemed to come out when she was upset or extremely nervous. Yet, her thoughts quickly derailed and turned back to Lance, he had hurt her best friend far too many times now, and the strong-willed, southern-born woman would not stand for it any longer.

She stood from her bed, which was covered in sheets of dark emerald green covered by a black see-through material. Kitty's face was stained with the black streaks of mascara that had flowed down her face. The two women had spent the past seven years rooming with one another, even the the Professor promised them each year that they would 'soon enough have their respective rooms;' over this time, the two had learned much from each other, Kitty stopped being such a ditz and at times would find herself being somewhat contemplative, and Rogue wasn't always withdrawn and learned how to 'live-it-up' as Kitty often stated. Other traits were shared now as well, such as combat skills and compassion, though the two preferred to show not much of their changes unless around the other.

"Wanna talk about it, sugah?" Rogue coxed as she sat on Kitty's bed, placing a gloved hand upon her shoulder. Kitty looked up from the dragon shaped pillow and responded slightly, at first, merely nodding. Even so, once her mouth opened to speak, the motor started running and Rogue mentally prepared herself for a long night seeing as how it was already ten-thirty.

"Well, he was just like, I dunno how it even started anymore! All I remember is him being totally stupid and accusing me of, like, cheating on him the other day, because when he came over I was watching a movie with Piotr, so _obviously_ what else could I have been doing but throwing myself at him?" Kitty had sarcastically added as she waved her hands in the air without any purpose. She turned to face Rogue who didn't have the most helpful expression on her face. "Alright, start talking. Like, what's with all the mleh, mleh, mleh?" Kitty questioned as she mocked Rogue's expression.

"Ah...well, yah know that Ah loathe Lance, so don't ya think that Ah'm takn' his side ahn ((on)) this...Ah'm glad ya broke up...ya know what Ah mean. It's just that evah since Magneto vanished and Metal Man moved in three years ahgo, yah two 'ave gotten pretty close. Ah mean, Jamie asked meh the otha day if anthn' was up with yah two. And when wah ((we)) rescued the kid two years back," she went on, referring to Piotr's little sister Illyana, "yah seem tah be with him evahn more."

Kitty's face was already red from the crying, but hearing Rogue's words only made the redness appear upon her cheeks more than before. She buried her head in the purple, bean-bagged-dragon-shaped pillow, and mumbled something incoherent. "Kit, yah gunna have tah take yah head outta the pillow if yah want meh ta hear yah."

Raising her head from it's previous position her face displayed a guilty expression and she mumbled, once again, "I lied to him. For, like, a full two and a half years." With an uncertain look upon Rogue's face, for she didn't understand what her friend was talking about, Kitty was not deterred and merely continued on with her rant. "Why did I have to be so stupid. Ya know something Rogue, I may be twenty-two now, but I'd be lying, again, if I said I've grown up at all. I'm still the dumb little girl I was when I first came to the mansion; I hate the way I am!" She then leaned back down, covering her face into the dragon pillow.

Rogue felt sorrowful for her friend, but since she didn't understand anything, she felt the Kitty psyche (referring to the part of Kitty that she had once absorbed by ways of her power) within her head taking over and began prodding. "What the heck are yah talkn' about, Sugah?" She stroked the young woman's back, attempting to soothe her, trying also to cease the tears.

Kitty looked up once again, bringing her legs up to her chest and encircling her arms around them, leaving the plush, dragon-pillow between her chest and legs. Turning her attention to Rogue she stated, "Lance was right. I felt bad, I mean, Lance and I, when we had good parts, yeah it was really good. He would be so sweet at times, and I would think he cared, then I would mention something, like important to me, like wanting a kid or something, and then he would laugh and say, 'You can't raise a kid, Kitty; you can barely take care of yourself.' I mean, maybe he's right, but then that comment alone would start at least a month of fighting. I swear, Rogue, if I didn't have such a past with him, I honestly don't think I would have ever left him. I...I...he cheated on me!"

She then tugged the dragon closer to herself, sobbing tears of sorrow, yet, unknown to Rogue a few of the tears were of relief. "I mean, he like called me a slut, but he actually cheated on me. Fred let me in anyway, and like, told me that Lance was in his room and everything. So I just walked up, like I always do and I was just totally surprised when I heard them." Her tone had changed from tearing to anger, though not the only emotion she was feeling at the moment, she was getting over Lance much simpler than she thought. "I reached for the handle and tried to open it, but of course, he, like, had it locked and shouted, "Go away, Todd!" So, like, what else, I obviously phased and there he was with Jacklyn Hemra, that little b-"

"Whoa, sugah, Ah'm the one who speaks that way around here." Rogue interrupted, trying to lighten up the moment for Kitty. "Evahn though Ah always try ta get yah to say a lil somethn' everah ((every)) now and than." Kitty smiled sheepishly at the words her friend spoke, realizing what a goody-two-shoes she saw when she looked in the mirror. This made her let out a slightly aggravated sigh.

"Roguey, would you do something for me, please?" Kitty asked with an almost sickeningly sweet smile upon her dimpled face. "Only if yah promise nevah ta call meh that again, Kit," was her only reply, despising the nick-name. "Would you mind helping me get over Lance. I just realized that it's because of him I still act sixteen, it's not like I can be sixteen forever, right? I mean, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be stuck in that same time-frame of mind thingy, right?" "Raaaaight," Rogue replied, attempting to see where the brunette was going with this.

"Well, I need to grow up now. Maybe get a make-over or something, I don't know. But, I need you to help me get over Lance. I'm already starting to, it hurts that I found out he was cheating on me, seeing it was way worse though...Ew!" she shuddered, recalling the memory. "But, you were right all along, Lance wasn't good for me, he was just dragging me down. I'm sick of him already, just kinda need help getting a bit more over him. You'll help me, and of course there's...but yeah, never mind. Can we go to the mall tomorrow?"

By this time Rogue had already made her way from the baby-blue satin sheets of Kitty's bed back to her own, seeing as how they had been exposed to an excruciating ten-hour danger room session that day and she was ready to sleep two hours ago when she and Kitty had first started speaking. "Sure, Kit. Can yah turn off the laghts and we can get some sleep, now?" Rogue commented, merely wishing to make her friend quiet now that she had gotten out most of what she felt she had needed to.

Kitty did just as she said she would and got up from her position upon her bed and shut off the lights of the room. She then walked over to her dresser, pulling out a gray pajama top with pink daisies on it and placed on the matching bottoms. Next, she made her way back to her bed and almost silently slipped under the covers, hugging the plush-like dragon close to herself. She was going to have a restful sleep, despite the ache's her body felt from the danger room session (which had started nearly twenty one hours ago, ending about eleven hours from the current time) and the encounter with Lance, which signified their final break-up.

She let out a slight sigh, she had someone on her mind as she noted a dim light in the hallway and tiny footsteps creeping by her door, stopping for a moment at it, and then running down the hall, over to the boy's/men's corridor. The light was soon shut off again and Kitty knew that the footsteps belonged to none-other than the 'little snowflake' Illyana Rasputin. "Tell him I say, 'goodnight,'" Kitty whispered as if the little girl, who had woken up in the night, would have heard her on her way to her elder brother's room.


	2. The Day After: Part One

The next morning, Kitty awoke to Logan's stomp out in the hallway as he shouted, "Stripes! Half-Pint! Get down in the DR. Now!" As soon as they dressed in their uniforms Rogue took hold of Kitty's hand as they then phased through the floors until landing within the danger room. The others within the room included Bobby, Jamie, Remy, Piotr, Jean, Scott, Wanda, and John. The latter two had recently joined the team as Wanda's anger for her father grew and knew he would not be happy if she joined, causing it to be to her enjoyment; John, on the other hand, had merely followed in the ways of his two closest friends, his girlfriend joining as well merely helped his choice.

"Alright, children," a motherly voice stated as Ororo entered the room. "I've recently talked with the professor, due to being unable to locate Magneto, he suspects something lager than what we may be ready for to happen at any moment. Therefore, he requested that your training immediately be raised from level seven to level nine."

"Wheels said what?" Logan rhetorically asked, somewhat shocked to have the X's training at only two levels below himself. "I'll tell him that you've begun," Storm added as she made an about-face and exited the room merely as quickly as she entered.

"But Remy not used to wakn' up at five in da morning yet," Remy mumbled, still wishing that he was in bed.

Logan, though still midly shocked at the Professor's wishes, stated, "You heard her, now get into your posit-. Hey, half-pint, where's the elf?" "I dunno, Logan, it's not like I baby-sit him," Kitty stated, slightly upset about the nick-name, which only made her feel as if she was to stay young forever. Just as she finished the sentence the scent of sulfur and brimstone was easily detected and Kurt was suddenly visible along with the others, attempting to seem as if he had been there the entire time.

"Elf, you're late. Don't do it again; have fun with the new level," Logan stated, a smug look upon his face. He then turned about and left the room, preparing to set up the simulation from the adjoined one.

"Vhat new leevel?" Kurt asked with his thick German accent clinging to each syllable spoke. Yet, no one responded to his question as the lighting in the room was shut off and returned only to show a new environment, visually anyhow surrounding them. "Vhy do I boder asking?"

* * *

After the session, which thankfully lasted merely three hours, the X-team filled off to the bathrooms in order to shower and returned, not long after, to their respective rooms to change. One ready they each headed downstairs once again, yet this time, stopping in the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast, noting the other occupants of the institute either finishing their own meals, in mid-bite, or seating themselves wherever able in order begin eating as well.

Most of the men had arrived before the women had, and thus Piotr was suckered into, by Remy and John's persuasion no doubt, to cook Belgium waffles for those who had not yet eaten. By the time the girls came down the stair way, exhausted even still from the work-out, they were now aware of being slightly bruised, all except for Kitty (due to her ability to phase). Yet, as they continued to make their way down the stairs, the aroma from the waffles soon made them forget most of the pain.

"They better leave some for us, otherwise..." Wanda stated as she, along with the rest of the girls, ran from the last step over to the kitchen and looked down at her glowing hands in reference to a threat.

Jean laughed at the looks the boys gave off as Wanda ended her statement, now all in the kitchen. "Did you guys get Ro to cook for you...again?" She questioned, the aroma even sweeter now that they were within the same room.

"Katya!" The six-year-old sister of Piotr, Illyana, shouted as she noted the X-women walk into the kitchen. She immediately ran over, noting her favorite person within the mansion, other than her brother. Jumping straight into Kitty's arms she grew a broad smile and stated, "Piotr's making waffles today!"

"Really?" Kitty stated with over-enthusiasm, which only made the young girl even more excited.

"Yep, he made special straw berries ones for you and me, but they're a surprise. Shhh." Illyana's statement was whispered into Kitty's ear and then ended by pulling back with a giggle and placing her index finger to her lips.

Unfortunate for Piotr, Jean overheard the whisper, which was a bit louder than expected, and stated, "So, Piotr, you're making special waffles for Kitty?" It was due to this comment that not only did Piotr's cheeks gain a tint of pink to them, yet Katherine's also.

"Yana," Piotr stated with a low voice as his sister squirmed down from Kitty's grasp and stood behind her. She wrapped her tiny arms around Kitty's slender legs, attempting to hide herself from her brother.

Finishing up with the last of the waffles, he placed the mounds upon the table to allow those who had yet to eat, to be able to. The mutants, even though many were in their early twenties, were whispering amongst themselves as if they were in high school of the color that flowed to their friend's cheeks.

"Snowflake," Piotr began as he walked over to Kitty, doing his best to keep a straight face despite his sister's adorable ways.

Kitty was easily able to tell that Illyana thought herself to be in much trouble. She smiled at Piotr, knowing that her blush was growing a deeper red and said, then turned, bending down, to face his sister. "Hey, cutie, how about you and I go upstairs and play after I come back from the mall with Rogue today, alright?"

"Really?" Illyana's eyes seemed to radiate with the happiness that she felt once she heard Kitty's words.

"Would I, like, ever lie to you, sweetheart?" Kitty asked as she tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear.

"No. Piotr says that you always tell the truth and that's why he l-" At that moment Piotr's hand covered his little sister's mouth and picked her up from the floor into his large, muscular arms. "Snowflake," he stated in a low whisper then added a few words in Russian so that no one else would understand.

"Alright, Piotr. Katya, can we eat now?" Illyana's question was full of innocence, unaware that her words so far had caused much excitement in the mind of the brunette before her. As she requested this, she turned to face Kitty, though still in her brother's firm grasp.

"Totally, cutie. Now, where'd your brother place though strawberry waffles?" As the words floated from Kitty's mouth, her gaze drifted from the adorable child to the man in question. Unconsciously, her smile had grown a bit larger as she looked into his eyes, and he within her own.

"They are on the island," Piotr responded, his accent thick. Then, bending slightly to whisper in Kitty's ear he added, "I hope you do not mind, I merely knew that you and Illyana both enjoyed srawberries so I thought that you might li-"

With a gentle touch of her hand upon his bicep Kitty managed to stop his words and state, "Thank you for thinking of me, Peter."

* * *

As promised the night before, Rogue had left to whatever place Kitty desired in order to begin her 'transformation' and begin forgetting about Lance. Even still, Rogue had a few topics on her mind that made her believe it would not be a difficult task, the main being a Russian farm-boy.

As they walked about the mall, both holding a medium sized smoothie from the juice-bar, Rogue began her interrogation. "Hey, Kitty, yah mahnd if Ah ask yah something?"

"Sure, Rogue, what's up?" Was the reply she received by the petite woman next to her, who now held two miniature bags of clothing and was now forty-three dollars lighter than when they first arrived.

"When we were on the bed, talkn' last naght...yah, well, yah said Lance was raight about somethn'. What did yah mean?" An inquisitive eyebrow was shot up, though it contained a bit of playful Kitty psyche, to it (or so Rogue would refer to it if the subject was ever to come up.)

"Oh, um..." Kitty's cheeks now went from a fair tone to a shade of red which the Crayola (R) company had yet to create. "It's just that, well...IkindalikePiotr," she meshed the sentence quickly together so that Rogue would not be able to understand.

"Kit, c'mon! Just sah it, it's not like Ah'm gunna go blab it out like yah or Bobby would." Rogue deadpanned in reply. "Hey! I take offense to that comment!" The previously blushing mutant commented.

"Good, yah shouldn't make the lahves ((lives)) of us known ta everyone in tha mansion," Rogue snapped, with a gleam in her eye, trying to make a point.

"Alright, I get it. No more talking about you and Remy." "Ah wasn't talkn' about Rem-" Rogue's shouting was cut off as she realized now why Kitty had recently started doing a subtle victory dance by bobbing her head and lifting her index fingers at her side, hoping Rogue wouldn't notice. "Stop changn' the subject, Kit! Nah, tell meh what ya said." Rogue had halted in mid-stride, causing Kitty to turn about on her heels and walk over to Rogue.

Kitty lowered her head, feeling as if she could not look into Rogue's soon-to-be-glistening eyes and speak what she was requested to. "I.." Completely changing her mood, she now could not help but look up at Rogue, knowing she already knew the words that were about to be said. "Rogue, like, do I really have to say it?" Kitty questioned with the blush spreading across her cheeks again.

Though Rogue would never admit it to anyone but Kitty, she was over-joyed to know the truth. Rogue, herself, had found love within Remy, though he was still referred to as 'Swamp Rat' most of the time, and she knew that her friend deserved the same, especially after her last boy-friend. She nodded her head fervently, "Yah have ta, Kit. Ah mean, after all that mah Rat and Ah have been through thanks ta yah; yah owe it ta meh."

"Fine." Kitty then began with her words, attempting to form them at first, but as they came out she had a smile on her face that Rogue seemed to think was the brightest she had seen since Illyana had first arrived and asked if Kitty was dating Piotr, solely for the fact that he had spoken to his sister that he thought the brunette to be 'pretty'. "I think...no, that's not it. Rogue, I, I know that I like, and I mean really, really, really, like...Piotr!"

Rogue smiled back at the short-sized, or at least compared to herself, girl beside her and gave her a hug. "Ah'm happy for yah Kit...not that Ah didn't know. The Remy and Ah talked about it when you and Petah were putn' Illyana ta sleep a couple nights ago." She then released herself from the embrace and continued walking with Kitty as they talked, realizing she had just started the girl on a rampage. "_Still,_" Rogue admitted within her mind, "_Anything's better than having Kitty cry or even talk about Lance...the jack a-_" Her thoughts were interrupted as Kitty exploded with delight again.

"Honestly Rogue, he's perfect. Do you see the way he acts with kids? Illyana's like a daughter to him, almost, they have a pretty big age difference after all, and with their parents dead... But, oh! He's gentle, and kind, a complete gentleman...he's perfect Rogue!" Kitty was swooning over him, yet keeping herself far more level-headed than the teenager-self, for she was far past that stage of life now, or at the least, she was trying to release herself from it. She blushed, showing that she wished to keep some of this information private, even still, Rogue was her best friend, and would most-likely hear many details.

"Well, in case yah can't see it, Petah's definitely got a crush on mah best friend," Rogue replied, taking yet another sip from her straw.

To this comment Kitty merely blushed, and looked around at the floor they were on. Surprisingly enough, Kitty had purchased nothing for herself, spare a colored lip-gloss which she explained she simply _had_ to have. As she looked down at the brightly colored bags within her hands she looked up to Rogue and questioned, "Do you think Illyana will like the toys and clothing?"

Rogue laughed slightly at the question and replied, "Have yah seen the way she looks at yah? The kid would love a piece a string if yah gave it ta her, Kit. Besides, yah'll be hanging around her evahn more once yah and Petah start datn'."

Kitty smiled at the thought that Piotr, her Peter, would actually carry the same type of feelings for her that she held for him. "Hey, Rogue?"

"Yeah, Kit?"

"He told Remy he likes me?"

"Nah, it's obvious he doesn't like yah," Rogue replied coldly.

"Oh..." With that Kitty's head hung slightly lower and her body drooped only barely enough to be visible.

Rogue merely smiled as she commented, "He's told both mah Rat and tha kid that he loves yah. An' everybody knows it's notn' less."


	3. The Day After: Part Two

As both Kitty and Rogue returned from the mall, Illyana was the first to greet them, having waited near the door for nearly half an hour. "Katya!" She shouted just as she previously had that same morning and rushed to her side, wrapping her arms in an embrace around Kitty's legs. Both Rogue and kitty let out a light laugh at the young girl's excitement of the arrival of Kitty. As Illyana then looked up to Rogue she shone her teeth in a bright smile and simply stated, "Hi Rogue!" while still holding tightly to Kitty's legs.

"Katya, can we go play now?" Illyana then questioned as her brother entered the room and nodded a 'hello' to both Rogue and Kitty, his eyes meeting Kitty's staying for a while. "Katya!" Illyana stated with a pouted lip, bringing Kitty back to the realization that there were others in the room besides Piotr.

Rogue noticed the moment that had lasted between the two and flatly stated, "Ah'll ... see yah three later; Ah'm supposed to meet the Professor fa some mental trainin', power stability thang. Bye." And with that she exited.

"Sorry, cutie, what were you saying?" Kitty stated, her cheeks barely showing the naturally porcelain colored skin beneath red anxiety. Se bent down to speak with Illyana at eye-level as Illyana repeated her question. "Sure. Oh! before I, like, forget or something, I got you a few special things when I was at the mall today. So why don't we go to your room and open them there instead of staying down here all day." Illyana's eyes brightened at the mention of gifts an the two walked hand in hand up the stairs, a gentle giant following behind.

* * *

Once they reached Illyana's room Piotr smiled, and within his native language stated, -"Yana, my little snowflake, remember what to say."- As the packages were pulled from the shopping bags, Illyana became over whelmed. A plastic tea-set, two 'princess' dresses with matching tiara and shoes, as well as a fake-beauty salon's accessories, were now added to the toys within Illyana's room. "Thank you, Katya!" She exclaimed, admiring the dresses and tea cups.

Piotr smiled as his sister did as she was told, and noted how it was due to Kitty that she was given such delight. "Thank you, Katya, you did not have to do this."

"Don't be silly, Piotr," Kitty state with a flirtatious hand resting on his arm, "It was totally worth it to see her this happy." Piotr looked down at her hand upon his arm, and though he enjoyed it, he was uncertain if she knew of his feelings towards her, or was merely in her element innocence after all these years.

"Katya, can we play house now?" Illyana questioned, pulling Kitty over to a table that was placed in a corner of her room, where she had already begun to set up the new tea-set. Piotr took this time to stand fully upright instead of against a wall and told his younger sister, -"Yana, be good to Katya, and you can come into my room when she is all done playing, alright?"- Kitty was only able to detect a few of the words he spoke, those being, 'Illyana,' 'Ekaterina' and 'you.' She could only wonder what it was that he had said, but decided to put it behind her and merely have a little fun in the delight of the six-year-old.

"No!" Illyana pouted, stamping her foot upon the floor as if she were four years younger than her age. Shocked by his sister's often willing ways having changed so suddenly he stated, "What do you mean, no? Yana, you must be a good little girl or Katya will not want to play anymore, right?"

His look of plea for Kitty to help him was fulfilled as Kitty stated, "Yeah, cutie, you should listen to your big brother." She didn't like stating it for she knew she couldn't resist being around the littlest member of the institute, whom she had become so enlightened around.

"But, Piotr, you have to play house too. Don't paint right now, please." Illyana had obviously been taking lessons from Kitty in how to do the perfect puppy-dog-pout, rendering any to do as was commanded of them...most of the time. With Piotr, there was no doubt he would fall for it, he already had many times with Kitty, and his sister's own innocence was not denied either.

"Alright, Snowflake, I'll stay," he stated, a sigh escaping his mouth. A look from his sister to Kitty passed, both wearing smiles upon their faces; he had to admit, he knew he would enjoy the time with them, they were, after all, his two favorite girls.

"Ok. Piotr, you're like Papa and Katya will be like Mama, and I will be the Illyana. But you are like Rachel says, because you are not Mama and Papa." Illyana was proud of herself, seeming so in charge of the situation, even though it be a mere 'game' of house. Though, both were confused by the last-half of her comment, bringing up the next words spoken.

"What do you mean, cutie?" Kitty questioned from her seat at the small table, unable to continue without understanding what the young girl was saying.

"I already have a Mama and Papa, but they're gone now, Katya. The Professor told me when I came back that they died, but they're in Heaven now." Illyana's words were spoken through the voice of a child her age, but the emotion held within them seemed as if she were much older, she wiped the tears from her eyes as Kitty took her in her arms, cradling her as she rested in her lap. The image was bittersweet for Piotr, the comfort that Illyana found in Kitty was heart-warming, yet the cause of it, had hit him as well, though he masked it completely.

Illyana detached herself a bit from Kitty, no longer giving off gentle tears onto Kitty's blouse, but merely wiping her eyes and continuing with what she had to say. "Rachel says 'Daddy' to Mr. Scott now, so Piotr is Daddy and Katya can be my Mommy, like Mrs. Jean." She smiled at the thought and looked to the faces of both Kitty and Piotr to make sure that this was right. Kitty attempted to hide a blush as she smiled down at the little girl, hugging her still, but this time for her adorable ways, as Piotr merely nodded in approval.

* * *

After dressing in both the out-fits and filling the tea-pot with water and placing the fake desserts upon a tray, nearly four hours before, the 'family' had finally decided to stop playing for a while, by the choice of the 'father,' who insisted that there was a panting he had to get to. He stayed for a while longer as he and Kitty placed a few of the toys away while Illyana hanged from the costume and back into the clothes she had on previously.

As she returned back, Illyana said something which made the two adults realize she had not merely been playing with a comment that had been stated prior. "Daddy, can we go to a movie tonight with Mommy?" Kitty had blushed more than enough times within the first hour alone, and had now gotten over most of it, unless she caught Piotr stealing a glace at her while she wasn't paying much attention, therefore she only smiled at this comment, unaware of how Piotr would respond.

"I, well, Snowflake I was going to work on my painting right now remember?" He stated, not wishing to put Kitty in a situation that she may feel uncomfortable within. Both Kitty and Illyana's smiles dropped a bit, Illyana's far more, not minding to show how she truly felt. He noticed this and stated, "Alright then, which movie do you want to go see?"

As Kitty attempted to think of a movie that was appropriate for children of Illyana's age, she failed to find one, as did Piotr, therefore, he hoped his sister knew of one. "Can we go see Beauty and the Beast like we saw on TV?" Her light blue eyes sparkling at the thought of the commercial she had seen earlier that day while watching a show with her brother.

"Yana, that was not for a movie, that was for a play. I do not know if you will want to go see that, you may be a bit young for i-" Began Peter's voice, unaware if his sister would be able to behave herself within the theater.

"Please Piotr," the little girl begged pulling onto the shirt which he was wearing. The uncertainty in his eyes was quickly gone as Kitty stated, "My parents had both taken me to a play when I was five and said that I behaved perfectly, Peter; I doubt Illyana would do anything less. And if you're worried about the money, I'll pay for myself, I don't mind, even Illyana and yourself."

Piotr laughed at the comment and simply responded, "I doubt you could be anything less, Katya." After she recovered from the blush, she looked back up from the carpeting to his face he continued, "No, do not worry about the money at all. I will pay for all of us, and dinner as well." Then, as he turned to his sister, he knelt down, way down, to her level and spoke, "But you, little one, must remember to behave, do you promise me?" With a nod of her head the deal was sealed and Piotr purchased tickets for the show and made reservations for a diner prior, giving them only a little less than one hour until they had to leave the mansion.

* * *

Though Piotr would take barely any time to get ready, Kitty insisted on helping Illyana dress appropriately for the dinner and show to come. Nearly half an hour had gone by now, and each was done with a respective shower and Piotr was completely dressed, with his hair styled, and cologne applied. As he went to knock on Kitty's bedroom door, where both she and Illyana were getting ready, he was greeted by Remy being thrown out from the room as Rogue said, "Now hurry up and get outta here; Kit's gunna flip out on meh if she doesn't look ha best for Pet...Hey Petah!"

Both Remy and Piotr could not help but laugh at the way she had quickly changed her words, Piotr feeling honored that Kitty would like to look her best for their time tonight even if it was not a date between the two, and had only been reserved thanks to his younger sister. "Kit's not ready yet, 'cause we had ta get this Swamp Rat outta here, but she should be done in about fiftee-" "Rogue I like, totally need your help right now, stop smacking on Remy and get your rear end in here!" Kitty's interruption, if not for the make-up on Rogue's face, would have given evidence of the blush she gave off. She merely rolled her eyes and stated, "Latah, Rat," and returned into the room.

Piotr turned to his best friend and they headed down the hallway and down the stairs to the common room where they sat and began to speak with one another while waiting their respective ladies to be ready for them. "So, Remy hears dat you taken out de petite tonight?"

"Yes, but it is not what you think, my friend. I do know how that mind of yours works; we are going with my Snowflake as well," Piotr commented, wishing that Remy would not give him any embarrassing words of what to do for the night as he had stated he would, once he and 'de Petite' were to go out on a date.

"Alright, comrade, alright. But de petite has affection for you, Remy's belle has told him, many times. Tonight may be the perfect evening to romance de petite." His words ended with a shrug and a sly look to his mysteriously entrancing eyes as a smug expression appeared on his face, knowing that his friend, much unlike himself, would most likely not make any advances.

Yet, to his surprise, Piotr calmly responded, "Perhaps you are right, my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the girl's room, Kitty was franticly searching for the new dress she had purchased not even a month before the date. "Is this it, Mommy?" Illyana questioned as she and Rogue were both attempting to help find the dress within the clutter of Kitty's closet.

"That's it!" Kitty exclaimed taking the dress from Illyana with a kiss to the young girls forehead as she pulled on the dress and zipped it up. She then turned to Rogue for a bit of help in re-fixing her hair, which she obliged to.

As she began helping with the hairspray, Rogue bent down to Kitty's ear and while raising an eyebrow, questioned in reference to Illyana's comment, "Mommy?" Kitty only blushed and smiled at the thought, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she liked the sound of someone calling her 'Mommy,' especially with Piotr being the 'Daddy,' for the same little voice.

Finally, as the hair was done, and Illyana's was now being finished by Kitty, she whispered to Rogue, "She just needs someone like that in her life, so when we were playing today she said that I would be her Mommy and Piotr would be...well, you know. So we thought that it was just, like, for the time being and then she started calling us that afterwards, so...you don't think it's wrong do you?" Kitty's voice was now filled with concern un able to decipher why her friend questioned this.

"No. Ah know yah've wanted somethan like this fa a while. Ah also know that she reallah loves yah." Then, after a short pause, while Kitty smiled down at Illyana's blonde tresses, which were now in pony-tails and curled, Rogue watched the delight on both their faces. "Yah know, he loves yah too; doesn't he kid?"

Though Illyana had only been able to hear this last comment by Rogue, the others had been in whispers, Illyana figured it out; she always knew more than she let on, and shocked most when proving that fact. "Yep, Daddy told me and Uncle Remy that he loves Mommy, alot. Remember when you helped sing me to sleep?" Without waiting for an answer her voice continued on, "Daddy said that it was the most beautiful voice ever! Uncle Remy said that he knew Daddy loved you because of the pictures in his coloring book. ... Can I have pretty lips too?"

Kitty obliged the young girl with a mere transparent coat of lip-gloss while trying to calm herself down, her heart was racing. She took Illyana's words to mean that Piotr, her Peter, had been sketching her portrait. As she finished helping Illyana zip up the dark blue dress she was wearing, Kitty sunk back on the bed. "I, I don't think I can do this Rogue," she stammered.

"Kit, get ah grip!" Rogue was now getting frustrated with the habits of Kitty and Piotr never admitting their feelings for each other and had already told Remy to convince Piotr to say something to her, and soon. Little did she know that he did not need to do any persuasion, for Piotr heart was already settled on the matter. "He loves yah, now if yah don't say it ta him tanight, Ah'll be telln' him for yah."

Illyana let out a giggle and then covered her mouth immediately after, to which both the women of the room turned at her with smirks. "Cutie, what are you not telling us? You know, since I'm your Mommy, you, like, have to tell me this stuff," Kitty coaxed. Illyana merely shook her head, keeping her hands over her mouth, determined not to say a thing. "Is it a secret?" Illyana merely nodded 'yes'. "Will your Daddy tell me tonight?" Yet another nod, 'yes'. Kitty took a deep breath and then let it flow out once again, her smile instantly became brighter.

She turned to her vanity, grabbing a black chain adorned with an emerald that she was barrowing from Rogue. As she turned back once again to face her friend, she smiled, gestured to the apparel, and asked, "Well...Do you think he'll like it?" Illyana smiled and clapped her hands, while Rogue stated, "Sugah, there's a ton Ah could say 'bout how much he's gunna love it, but Yana's here, so Ah can't." Illyana gave a puzzled expression to this statement and Kitty, who was now much more used to Rogue's comments, merely playfully slapped her shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs now, cutie. Peter made reservations for some really fancy restaurant, and I don't want to make him late. Oh! Before I forget, Rogue, you and Remy...just, stick to your side of the room," Kitty playfully stated as she grabbed a purse to match with her outfit and bounded out the bedroom doorway with Illyana trailing immediately behind.

Rogue rushed after, all three females making their way downstairs, as she shouted, "Ah swear, Kit, if yah say anythang lahke that again, I'll kill y-"

Kitty had stopped on the fourth to the last step from the bottom of the stair-case when her gaze met Piotr's. The men had heard Rogue's voice as she chased after Kitty, and thus had moved into the foyer. Feeling a need to balance herself, Kitty held onto the railing a bit tighter than normal, though it went unnoticed by all except for Rogue.

Looking up, Piotr found himself gazing into Kitty's dark hazel-colored eyes which had seemed to gain an essence of green within them, most-likely due to her choice of apparel. The vibrant green colored dress was a little below knee-length length, and had a sheer black fabric over it, making it appear the color of an emerald. The cut was a slightly deep V-neck and only enhanced by the emerald adorned necklace. Most surprising was her hairstyle; though often up in a high pony-tail, she had let it down for the night, and merely curled it, instead of the straight locks which were often seen. As his eyes moved back up from her body, they met her own gaze once again as he walked over to the end of the staircase, holding his arm out for her.

She looked back up to Rogue, a face of fright was now upon her. With a gesture that seemed to mean nothing, Rogue had told her to turn around and continue on her way down. Kitty inhaled once again, and did as Rogue commanded; when her arm met Piotr's she felt as if nothing could go wrong, and that everything was perfect. A feeling of warmth consumed her and she was finally at peace.

Illyana hopped down the last four steps and reached 'uncle' Remy's side, who had been gesturing for her to come to him. "Do you like my dress, Uncle Remy?" Illyana had become very close to the Cajun, due to his 'allegiance' with her elder brother and had been calling him such since she was first introduced to him. He bent down to her level and whispered, "Remy tinks dat da princess looks more belle den ever." Taking hold of his index finger she twirled herself about, the deep blue dress, flaring at the bottom as she did so. Remy glanced up, for solely a moment, at the hopefully-soon-to-be-couple, and then whispered into Illyana's ear to ask her brother a question; she nodded and made her way over to him.

In order to get his attention she tugged onto the hem of his coat and stated, "Daddy, don't you think Mommy looks pretty in her dress?" This moment caused all the attention to fall onto Illyana, and as she was done, Piotr turned back to Kitty, "No, snowflake. I think that she is more beautiful than words." Kitty could not help but blush, for what seemed to be for the millionth time that day, and then looked back as Rogue began to speak. "Yah three are gunna be late fa the dinner an then the show if yah don't go now." She ushered them out the door, Remy along-side her.

Since Piotr and Remy had much time before the girls came down, they had taken the car from the garage and parked it in front of the mansion, ready to leave. Xavir, Logan, and Ororo, walked out, having been notified by Peter that they may be returning late that night, and said goodbye to each of them, in their own ways. Logan's going along the lines of, "I'm watching you, tin can." while Ororo merely wished them to have a good time and scolded Logan for his comment. Xavier merely wished them a goodnight and that if they were any disturbances to merely call at the mansion for assistance. With that he too wheeled back inside the mansion and left Remy and Rogue to wave them off as they drove down the dirt-path to the large, steel black gates which created the boundary lines of where the institute property line began. All three were excited for the nights events, each in their own way; all three knew that something was expected to happen that night, but when was the question.


	4. The Night's Events

Soon enough, the occupants of the car had been talking for some time of miscellaneous topics, and enjoying themselves, now that they had relaxed a bit more. As they arrived at the restaurant, _Il Desiderio del Cuore_, Piotr stepped out, opened Kitty's door, helping her out as well, and then taking Illyana out of her booster-seat from the back. Kitty held Illyana's hand gently within her own as Piotr handed the valet the convertible's keys and they continued on their way inside.

The seating was spacious, no table was closer than seven feet to the one beside it, spare the few that were clumped together in need for a large celebration in a room beyond that which was visible. The three were seated on a terrace which had three other table occupied as well. The lighting throughout the night was provided both by the white Christmas lights that hung with the vines above them, as well as the candelabra upon the table; the moon, also shone brightly over-head, but was obscured from view several times throughout the evening due to the branches of the vines.

After being seated and handed their menus the trio began to read the menu, Kitty, not having much recollect of her Italian lessons from high school, merely placed it down and looked over to Illyana, who was enjoying the coloring portion of her children's menu, having no worries of what she was to choose. Piotr soon noticed and said, "Chose already, Katya?"

"Well...not exactly, Peter," she replied. Kitty gave an innocent look to which he was immediately aware she could not decipher it and scooted his seat closer to her own in order to help her, which she did not mind in the least.

Eventually, Illyana had finished most of the coloring and looked over at Kitty and Piotr who were very close, and Piotr had just stated something to which Kitty had begun to giggle at, amused by whatever it was. "Mommy, when's the food going to come?" She questioned with her bright eyes glowing in the candle light; both the adults smiled as she spoke.

Kitty then spoke to her in reply, saying, "We have to order it first, cutie. Do you want Daddy to read it to you?" As her words flowed gently into his hearing, Piotr suddenly became shocked. "_Daddy?_" he thought to himself. It was an interesting concept to hear 'Daddy' come from Kitty's mouth in reference to himself, yet he enjoyed it even so. Subconsciously, he took hold of her hand within his own as Illyana brought the Italian-written menu over to him and sat upon his lap. He then, read off, in English, the few choices that were found more suitable for a child's taste in food.

* * *

Not long after a waiter arrived, ready to take their order. For their entrée, Piotr and Kitty decided to share a helping of 'Ravioli di Formaggio-Riempire Tostato'. He then ordered their main courses, of which Kitty would be having 'La pasta di Capelli di angelo in Pizziola,' Illyana 'La pizza di bambino con i bastoni di pane,' and for himself he chose 'Ziti Infornato'. As for their beverages, Illyana had requested a Shirley Temple with two cherries and since Kitty had hoped to try a new wine, Piotr insisted that 'Mezza Corona Merlot' would be the best choice to compliment their food.

As the waiter finished writing their wishes down, he took their menus and continued on his way. Kitty, with a smile upon her face, looked up to him in pleasant surprise, "I knew you could speak a foreign language, but two? Peter, when the heck did you learn Italian?"

He smiled at the comment and then lifted Illyana off from his lap and gestured her to sit as her own seat, which she then moved to sit loser with them. "Surprisingly, Magneto was not as flippant with the Acolytes as many thought. He attempted to have us each gain a portion of intelligence in a language foreign to us so that we might use it one day if he wished to spread us out amongst other countries or the sort for his advantage. The language I chose to learn was Italian, it seemed simpler than most, to myself either way." The topic of Magneto was not something either of them enjoyed speaking about, especially around Illyana, for though he had never physically harmed her, she had many nightmares of him taking her away from her family, therefore, it was quickly dropped.

As the waiter arrived once again, he held the entrée on one side of his platter, while bread-sticks for Illyana rested on the other half, and finally, the liquids in-between. He left as quickly as he had come, and the trio was once again speaking with each other as they ate. Piotr's hand held Kitty's even while they ate and both thanked God that he was born left-handed, thus making it so they would not have to release the hold, no matter how small of a touch it might be.

With only a few bites left, the main course was brought to their table, and the same actions as before continued. Illyana, though behaving herself all the while, felt much more inclined to talk after she sampled a few bites at her small dish of pizza and swallowed. After each of her bites she would remain silent, yet her voice would trail off once she finished swallowing once again, continuing the pattern throughout the night. More than a few of her comments got her in a tad bit of trouble, solely for the fact that it was something she was questioning thanks to over-hearing her 'Uncle Remy' speaking about Kitty and Piotr with Rogue, or saying a word here and there which she wished to know the meaning of after hearing Bobby or Jamie state it while watching a few of the girls play basketball not even a week ago. Piotr made a mental note to speak with each of them about watching who was around them when they spoke.

One comment made Kitty smile in particular, the fact that Piotr had started on another picture with Kitty in it, and it was one of Illyana's favorites. The fact that Illyana had stated the word 'another' made her smile more than anything else. She thought she would have a bit of fun with Piotr about it, but seeing as how they had less time to finish their dinner the more they spoke, therefore making them late to the show, she decided against it for the time being.

Finally, as they finished their meals and were about to get up to pay the bill at the front, Illyana noted the table that was being wheeled out with various desert platter upon it. "Please, can't we have a little something more?" Illyana stated, longing for a bit of sugar just as most children her age so often do. Piotr looked over to Kitty who then stated, "Well, Peter, we do have about twenty minutes before we should go to get into the theater with good timing." Piotr rolled his eyes a bit, knowing that Kitty was saying this partially because she would like some as well, "How can I not treat two such beautiful women to their desires?" he commented playfully. Illyana giggled and then looked over to Kitty who was also being watched by Piotr, was looking up at him with a smile which seemed to be eternal.

As the cart rolled over, Kitty suggested that she and Piotr share a Classico Tiramisu, to which he agreed, while Illyana chose a bowl of chocolate flavored gelato with a cherry on top. The two shared their dessert while Illyana had taken her bowl and come over to Kitty's lap where she now sat, as she ate the gelato. "Well, Katya, I think we should be leaving now," Peter stated as his little sister finished the last bit of her dessert by biting off the cherry from the stem that it was held to. Kitty then stood, placing her hand once again within his as she too, stood from her seat, making Illyana stand as well. "Ready to see the show, cutie?" she questioned Illyana as she took hold of her by the other hand. Illyana gave a big smile to those who stood above her, her brother towering in his height, and said, "Hurry, Daddy, hurry! I don't want to be late."

* * *

As he paid the check the woman behind them was being spoken to by Illyana, who was telling them of how they were going to be attending the show that very evening. "Mommy came with us too!" she added near the end of the story, causing Kitty to turn about. The twenty-one year old was obviously seen as her age and the middle-aged woman looked at her, glaring a bit. "So young," were the words that entered Kitty's ears as the woman began to slightly tilt her head up, not in a snobbish expression, though Kitty thought it would have fit her perfectly, but to glance at the age of Illyana's 'father'.

No words were spoken, but her eyes said enough for Kitty to understand what she thought. Her eyes filled up with tears at the notation that someone thought so low of her and so wrongly of Piotr. She thought of it for a moment, wishing both for Illyana not to see the tears, and not to allow them to fall since the night had been so wonderful already and she did not want to run it for anyone. She looked over to Piotr who was still handling the money situation, attempting to think on only him and Illyana instead of the looks she was receiving from the middle-aged woman who found her to be nothing less than a young girl who found herself as a strumpet.

Unfortunately, as Piotr turned about he noticed the look that Kitty was attempting so hard to hide. "Katya," his voice wavered a bit with concern and frustration to whatever it was that would bring this upon her, "What is it?" Without any hesitation he took her in his arms and held her close to him, rubbing her back in attempts to soothe her. She sniffled a bit and then, released herself into his grasp, her head now laying against his broad chest. With her left hand she wiped away a tear that had fallen, and attempted to get the others that had fallen from her other eye, yet Piotr knew the reason for her movements and released her, wiping them, softly, away with his thumb.

He looked down, into her eyes as he did this, and Illyana took hold of Kitty's legs in a hug as she noticed the few tears that had escaped. Kitty too, was longingly looking into Piotr's eyes as he did the same; as time seemed to stop around them, Piotr leaned down slowly, and Kitty's toes seemed to go up a bit, all the while she mentally thanked God that she had taken ballet since she was young and was an expert on point. His lips gently touched her own as her hands wrapped around his neck. The kiss ended not much after it begun, due only to the soft giggling of Illyana beside them.

The two laughed, slightly at themselves, straightening and dropping back to their normal size until Piotr bent down and took Illyana in his arms. "Happy, Yana?" Kitty asked as she looked up to the little girl as they left the restaurant, receiving an awkward stare from the woman who had caused the event to happen in the first place, though she was know a vague memory in Kitty's mind.

"You stopped crying, I like it!" Illyana's innocence added. Piotr leaned his head toward his sister's, who was still in his arms, and 'whispered' loudly enough for Kitty to hear, "I enjoyed it as well."

* * *

As the valet soon pulled the car up to their spot they slid into their seats and were on their way for the show, since it started at eight they knew they would making it solely eight minutes to retrieve their seats. Luckily, the entry-way was not as filled as they thought it would be and their seats were soon filled as they took their places.

/Flashback/

Piotr had previously kneeled down to his sister's level as she came out from the car and whispered, "Yana, I know you would rather to sit beside Katya and myself, but tonight I will be sitting next to Katya; alright?" Illyana pouted for a moment, wishing her way had been the final choice, but then nodded at her brother, and stated, "Can I sit on the other side of Mommy, then?" His only reply was a smile, as they had then walked in.

/Present time/

Illyana noted the size of the stage, and as they sat within the seventh row from it, some of the best seats of the house, her eyes grew wide. She took hold of Kitty's arm, and questioned, "Are they going to be right there?" Kitty smiled and nodded as Piotr's arm came over her shoulder, resting gently upon it; she took this moment to smile up at him and scoot a bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Though it had been unspoken, both knew of the mutual feelings, for as it is so often said, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

Soon enough the lights went out in the audience, all except for the trail lights, where the isle seats met the carpeting. The lights went up on stage, and finally the familiar music of "The Enchantress" began to play as a young man and a beggar woman graced the stage with their presence. As the show went on, Kitty turned her head slightly to glance over at Illyana, who was now sitting immediately next to her. The little one's warm gaze would, at times, turn frightened, due to the beast's presence, but as his character developed, her attitude towards him seamed to change as well. There was no doubt in Kitty's mind that Illyana believed the story was not at all a fabrication, yet truth. Her innocence and joy only made the young woman enjoy the night even more.

Just as the play ended and the ensemble was taking their bows, Piotr looked over to his younger sister as she began to rub her eyes in a fashion which proved she was up a bit past her normal time of sleep. As the cast continued to bow the audience stood to their feet, clapping their hands in approval. Eventually, the cast took two strides backward and the curtain was closed, signaling the time for the members of the audience to then file out of the theater. As the crowd horded within the hallways, Piotr bent over, taking his sleepy sister within the strong grasp of his right arm as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and sighed softly. Glad that his sister would not be lost within the hoard, he then turned to Kitty, smiling down at her as he wrapped his left arm low, around her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible without hurting her.

As they walked down the block a bit and finally across the street to where they had parked Illyana had already fallen fast asleep, her head against his shoulder. As he unlocked the doors to the car, he gently placed her inside, onto her booster seat and then buckled her in. She had woken up during this and as he finished she questioned, "Are we home yet, Daddy?" Her voice was timid against the roar of 'the city that never sleeps,' he recalled a time when he thought that very voice would never be heard again. Turning away from the thought he smiled down at her and stated, "Not yet, Snowflake, only a little while longer."

He pulled out of the backseat and shut the door behind him. As he turned about he noted Kitty looking around the neon-filled city with a smile of awe and amazement, as if she was only seeing it for the first time. He placed his arms around her as she leaned with her back to him. "Did you have fun, Katya?" After his question a look of disgust came over his face, "_Did you have fun? Piotr, that is something you ask your sister, not the girl who you wish to never let go of, even after the end of your days._"

She stifled a laugh, his words were simplistic, no doubt, yet pure all the while. "It was one of the best nights of my life Peter...do you think we could, maybe, like, do it again sometime?" Her composure had been maintained until the last portion when she, in her mind, asked him out on a date. "_Kitty, if he wanted to go out again, then he'd be the one asking right now,_" argued a portion of her mind. Yet, as it finished the comment, another portion of her took over, it sounded a bit like Rogue and Ororo combined, "_Would his arms be around you, like they are now if he didn't? Come on, you kissed once at the restaurant and twice during the play...of course he wants it!_"

He opened up the passenger's side door and gestured for her to step in; before shutting it he stated, "Anything you wish, Katya." He then placed his hand upon the door as Kitty bit her bottom lip, trying her best to hold in her excitement.

* * *

He walked over to his own side and was soon in the car as well, the quick trip back to the institute had begun, but not without Kitty starting a bit of conversation. "So, Peter, if I remember correctly, cutie back there had said something about your new painting..." She waited for a response, and as she merely received a nod in agreement. Wanting a bit more detail, as well as what she thought to be the adorable way his eyes would roll when he became the subject of talk, or his artwork, especially if Kitty was in the room, she added, "Well, Peter, what's it of?"

"A few people who reside at the institute." He turned his head, if only for a moment, with a mocking smirk upon his face. He watched her pout in the seat beside him, knowing that she wanted more than subtle information, but would give her a bit more time of pouting before any of that was to come.

"Come on Peter, who?" Realizing his way out of it she quickly added, "And you better tell me their names."

"It is of Illyana, she's in her bedroom and about to fall asleep." The corner's of his mouth were now turned up quite a bit, in recognition that he was smiling, knowing that he was playfully tormenting her.

"Piotr Rasputin, I know I'm in that picture! You're horrible, you just want me to cry, don't you?" Her sarcastic demeanor, for the latter part of the statement, was only emphasized by the pouting of her lower lip, which she held for nearly a minute before they reached a stop-light. During that time, her light hazel-green eyes grew slightly bigger, and all the more beautiful, yet the look made her appear vulnerable and try as he may, Piotr was unable to help himself from glancing over.

"Katya," he sighed while she broadly ginned, knowing he would tell her about it. "You and I are in it as well. Do you remember how Jamie was working on a big project for his photography class a few weeks ago or so?" kitty merely nodded in reply, awaiting him to continue. "He had requested that I help him with it, merely the arrangements and the sort, as I did so, I noted that he had stopped by the room while you sung to Illyana. A photograph of you at her bedside and myself behind behind you as her eyes slowly drifted downward, proved it. I adored the look on both of your faces and asked that I would borrow it after his presentation was done, he obliged and I had finished the sketch last night, I merely have to paint it now. Though, that portion will certainly take some time."

Kitty smiled, recalling the night very well. Though she didn't have the best talents at singing, she knew that her voice wasn't completely hopeless and therefore did not mind singing in front of Piotr. Illyana had, after all, requested that she would sing her a lullaby to sleep to, and she didn't feel any need to refuse. As the conversation dwindled off, the pulled up to the gate and Ororo, who had stayed up for them, opened the gate, allowing them to drive in. Though Kitty had assured them that she could merely phase them through each of the mentors knew of Kitty's driving habits and even though she would be a passenger was always fearful when she went near a vehicle.

* * *

"Hey Ro," Kitty whispered as the middle-aged woman came out to greet them. Piotr and Kitty were both standing alongside the convertible as Piotr took Illyana out of her seat. "Are we home now, Daddy? she questioned. He replied, "Yes, Snowflake, but you have to go straight to bed, there was much more traffic than we expected so the ride took much longer." "But I have to have ice cream with Uncle Remy and tell him that you and Mommy kissed; he was going to give me cookies if I told him you did, and you did, three times!" Her voice, though excited, was still calm by the force of her deep sleep that she had recently been awakened from.

Kitty blushed as Ororo smiled at the two of them. "Piotr, I'll be taking the child to her room for you, you and Kitty know that as long as you stay on the property, there's no need to come in at a certain time. Remy and Rogue are out among the woods...or so Logan has told me, Bobby and Amara are also off, near the pond; as for Scott and Jean, well one never does know where they get to at night, but Xavier trusts it is not too far through the wood's path though. He wished me to tell you that though the other's have keys to the institute he felt that you didn't need any," her lips turned to a smile as she looked over at Kitty. "He gave them to the other children in the meantime." With that she took Illyana from Piotr, and now that she was a tad more awake, she walked on her own. "Goodnight, children, and be careful, a storm is coming soon."

The institute's door was now shut behind them, and no sooner had Ororo's words been spoken than Piotr felt a drop of water hit against his neck. Wiping it away with his hand, he looked up to the sky only to hear a crack from the clouds above them and seem to open up as it now began pouring upon them. He reached out for Kitty's hand and spoke, "I guess we won't be staying out here, come Katya."

Not wishing to leave the feeling of the rain upon her, no matter how she would look afterwards, Kitty phased out of his grasp. She twirled around in the weather's wonder and due to the tall heel of her shoe, soon slipped. As Piotr rushed to her side, he found her laughing, not crying, at what had just happened, he too did the same, and helped her up once she had her dressy-sandals off. "Come on Peter, please. Oro will take perfect care of Yana, she practically raised all of us here! Lets have some fun, please!" Her voice was coy, but her kiss was not at all the same way as it touched his lips.

"Da, I will stay, " he playfully stated with a large grin. Once again wrapping his arm around her waist, neither minding their clothes being thoroughly soaked though, they continued to stay out as they listened to the rain hit the concrete pavement as if each one was a musical note. As Kitty moved closer to him, obviously cold, he took off his coat, even though it too was soaking, and placed it on her, hoping to keep most of the moisture away from her, knowing even still, it was inevitable. She smiled as he pulled her closer to himself as she had just been and looked down upon her, his gaze somewhat incomprehensible.

"Peter, what are you thinking?" She finally questioned the man who held her. "I want to take you somewhere...will you come with me?" "Wherever you want, you know, as long as Logan wouldn't come hunting after you later," she stated suggestively. He laughed, heartily, at this her tone and then stated, "No, he wouldn't. Hurry, Katya, we don't have very long."


	5. Picture Perfect

She took his hand, which he had extended out to her, and smiled, possibly brighter than she had ever before meeting him. Soon enough he ran off the pavement and onto one of the many dirt trails along the massive grounds.

"Ew, Peter, I can't go out there, my feet'll get all muddy!" Kitty exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes as he so often did, yet a smile came over his face which showed her he did not mind.

"Well then, Katya, I will just have to carry you."

As he ran back to where she stood he, too, took off his shoes and socks, not minding the out-come in the least. He quickly placed his arm underneath her knees while the other held her back, her own arms encompassing his neck.

She laughed and kissed the side of his face as her weight was obviously not deterring him from keeping a fast pace as he continued to make his way up the mudded slope, surrounded by shrubs and multiple tress along the way.

"You know, I've never taken these paths on this side, what does this one lead to?" Kitty's curiosity took over, causing this question to come about.

"For being as cat-like as you are, Katya, I am surprised you have never ventured throughout the extents of "your own 'backyard'."

She hit his shoulder blade, playfully, as he was determined to make her wait to discover it. Eventually, five minutes later, she did, and the sight nearly took her breath from her.

After the lengthy run upwards, for Piotr anyway, they had reached the top of a cliff and though it was mudded and covered with patches of grass and bushing here or there, it was the sight from it that caught her attention.

"You mean all those trees hid this from our view down there?" He smiled, knowing that it would be the perfect place to bring her after seeing her face earlier that night.

"Do you like it, Katya?" He simply had to make certain of this.

"Of course I do, Peter. How could anyone not?" Kitty responded as she looked out from the edge of the cliff, still in Piotr's arms as she admired the twinkling of a bit more valley-land and then extensive buildings of chrome and neon lights sparkling from them.

"I love the city!" came her soft yet giddy exclamation.

He could tell that she wanted to sit, but the obviously expensive dress was already soaked through due to the continuing rain that poured from the heavens above them, making it stick to her body. He shook his head, slightly, as if to stop himself from trailing down that road of thought and Kitty noted it.

"Come here," she asked, though it was a command, as far as any grammatical expert would consider, her tone indicated otherwise.

He did as she wished and sat, knowing what she was going to ask, she swayed her body a few inches, side to side, as a child of three years might do when attempting to suppress their delights. She then took a seat upon his lap as he gestured to it, and held his arms open for her, awaiting the warmth of her touch, even though the harsh, cold air, circled around them, entertained with the wet drops of rain.

His arms held her close to himself and she, having already loved the feeling of his jacket upon her, wrapped her arms around his neck as they fulfilled yet another kiss, this one filled with far more passion than the previous three, due to the fact that they did not have a miniature audience with them.

After eventually pulling away and going back for more at least a half a dozen times, Kitty finally withdrew completely, resting her body gently within the cradle of his arms while her head rested upon his shoulder. He placed his chin delicately on top of her head, not wishing to make her uncomfortable; the two sat in the silence, spare the rain splashing against the dirt around them. This lasted for at least twenty minutes before Kitty moved her head so that she was able to look up from the horizon and into Piotr's deep blue eyes.

"I had a great time tonight, Peter, thank you," she seemed to almost whisper, though it was only due to the pouring rain's overpowering sound.

He dipped his head a tad, enabling himself to kiss her forehead. As he stopped, he commented in reply, "It was the best day I have ever lived, my Katya. I love you."

Both heart's stopped beating, almost simultaneously. He had felt the words come out from his mouth as he spoke, but it was almost an out of body experience. He thought it over, quickly as possible if he needed a way to take it back, yet as he contemplated it, he realized that was exactly what he felt and the fact that he had stated it was nothing he had to hide. He was certain that she knew of his affections toward her, it was made clearly obvious that very night that she felt the same. But love; love was something different, far more grand of course, but if she did not feel the same it would only lead to devastation.

Kitty's heart was silent for another reason. In the time that she had known him, though as short as it may have seemed, she had grown up in many ways and had always felt something for him. Her relationship with Lance was never what she hoped it to be, and in reality, she knew the truth of the matter was that it would never go to any place she liked.

All the while she had harbored feelings for the gentle giant, never letting a single soul know, unless telepathic, of course. But Jean, the 'little snoop', as Kitty playfully called her the day after she had 'accidentally' discovered the information, had kept her mouth shut for quite some time; it seemed that even Scott had no idea, until recently, as everyone started to put it together.

She had been waiting for so long to hear the words flow from his mouth. As Illyana had been rescued, almost three years ago, Kitty discovered a different, even more caring side of the man she loved. That was it, as she recalled these moments she noted to herself that she stated the word 'love' with each remembrance of a day they spent, or thought about him, or painting he had completed.

Looking back within his eyes, which she had earlier drawn herself from as she gasped, she gave her signature smile, and delicately placed her lips upon his for a light, airy kiss. "I love you too, Peter." Another kiss came upon them, raged with passion.

Not more than one more half of an hour was spent upon the cliff-top, seeing as how it was starting to give off bits of hail, and neither wished to be out in the storm. Once both stood, Piotr swiped her off her feet, leading to her squeal of delight, and ran down the slope carrying her as she attempted to shield herself from the, still small, hail-stones by use of his dress-jacket, which was extremely over-sized upon herself. Coming to the concrete pavement, once again, they grabbed the belongings that had been left and Kitty then phased them inside the house.

* * *

As they walked in they hear a small hum of few voices speaking coming from the common room and walked over, not minding that they were leaving a trail of water-droplets and a few muddy footprints on the floor behind them. As they walked in they noted a darling two-year old, her vibrant red hair in two pony-tails that were positioned on either side of her head, seated within her father's lap as her mother stroked her back, soothing her.

Kitty placed her head on Piotr's shoulder as they silently watched, Kitty seeing her fantasy for her future as Piotr saw what he felt was already his own, for the most part either way.

Rachel turned her head as she heard Kitty let out a sigh, her tear-steamed face was no longer releasing tears, but merely drying and Kitty couldn't help but speak. "Aww, what happened, Rach?" She made her way over to the little girl and bent down to the level where her eyes were able to comfortably meet the other's.

"Monter," was the small and fragile voice's reply as she buried her head into her father's shoulder, not wishing to remember her dream's sight.

"Daddy's protecting you, Rachel; no monster's going to get you, Daddy won't let it," came Jean's soothing voice to her daughter's ears.

Kitty smiled as the toddler picked her head up again, and set it laying on her father's shoulder instead of buried within it. Then, feeling the need to speak, she questioned, "So, when did you two come inside? We thought you were out there in the storm still."

"Oh, well, I was checking on Rachel, just to make sure she hadn't been woken up by the storm," Jean began, speaking of her telepathic ways of checking up on her daughter. "I heard her crying and then sensed Ororo passing the room to take Illyana to bed and that's when I asked her to take care of her while we came back in. We changed, thanked Oro, then brought her down here and started a fire. And here we are," she finished.

Scott, trying to enter the two men in a conversation, not enjoying the silence between them stated, "It looks like you two had a nice night."

"Da, you could say that," Piotr commented with a smile as Kitty squeezed his hand a bit tighter than she had been.

"I'm glad you finally told each other!" Blurted out Jean. "I mean, a woman could only keep her mouth shut for so long and you two waited for over two years! I don't know how you did it, but you managed to...but it's good now, seeing you together. It's how it should've been all along."

Scott shook his head at his wife's frank ways, "Jean," he mumbled.

"It's alright Scott, Jean's right," Kitty replied with a giggle as she leaned up and turned her lips to Piotr's.

As their lips met for the seventh time that night, or rather the second time that morning, seeing as how it was 1:20 according to the grandfather clock in the corner, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and was evident even through the closed-curtained window. Rachel stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up, much to her parent's delight.

"Well, we better go get out of these clothes too...do you mind if we join you after?" Kitty questioned in a perky, yet non-adolescent manner.

"Be our guest," Scott said, wondering while the couple went off laughing as if he had given a horrible pun, not knowing of the show they had just come from a couple hours prior.

* * *

Piotr escorted Kitty up the stairs and to her room where they found Rogue and Remy talking to one another while seated on Rogue's matters. "The Wolverine has not come for you, comrade?" Piotr questioned with shock in his eyes.

"He came by an hour ago, Petah. He knows there's not much trouble the two o' us can get inta," Rogue commented as she shoved Remy off his seat upon the bed. He then stood from his collapsed position on the floor and kissed her gloved hand, "Remy t'inks it might be time ta go now, cherè."

"Oh, because of me?" Kitty commented, blushing lightly. "Don't worry I'm just gunna change in the bathroom and then go downstairs with Peter."

Noticing the look on both Remy and Rogue's faces Piotr added, "Jean, Rachel and Scott are down there as well, my friends."

Next sighed, realizing how well he know knew their minds functioned and rolled his eyes at both himself as well as them.

"See you in a bit, Peter," Kitty stated as she finished picking out her clothes.

She walked over to him, kissing him, gently though, not wanting to make Rogue return to one of her rare, but devastating self-loathing periods. Piotr noted the other couple's feelings as well and pulled away quickly, heading over to his own room, which was located a way down the corridors of the estate.

She then went into the bathroom, leaving Remy and Rogue behind smiling at one another for seeing their two closest friends finally together. She changed into nearly the same attire she had found Jean in, flannel pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. She laid the sopping evening dress to dry out in the tub and made a mental note to thank the professor for giving them their own bathroom if not their own rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piotr had gone off to his room and was changing as well, tossing out a pair of bottoms along with with a black wife-beater and a small, gray sweatshirt. Kitty was changed and had left the others in their room as she tip-toed out into the hall-way, hoping not to disturb any of the younger students, who should, according to Logan, be sleeping at that hour of the day.

Suddenly a floorboard creaked behind her, one foot went shooting through the floor as the instinct to phase came upon her. As she turned about her head to see who it might be she quickly reverted her atoms to a "normal" state once she saw a pair of familiar soft, blue eyes in the darkness. As the lightening crashed outside the institute, the pair of eyes were seen even better as the small form ran up to her, taking a tight hold of her leg.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now, cutie?" Kitty's voice was soft and caring as she reached down to the proximity of her leg and lifted the young girl into her arms.

Though Kitty had a small figure herself, only standing 5'5", the danger room sessions had helped her to lift the youth into her arms. Another factor that helped was the fact that Illyana, though six years, was quite unlike her brother in stature. She appeared to be no larger than a four year old, both in height and facial features.

"It's too loud. Can we go see if Daddy's up?" Illyana questioned.

"Yep, we'll head over right now. I think he just might be," Kitty added with a smile towards the adorable young girl within her hold.

As they reached the door Kitty phased through, knowing that he must be dressed by now. He was, just as she expected, yet he was at his easel, awaiting her to come for him, and surprised to see his sister along.

"Yana, now is time for little girls to sleep," he sighed. Though he adored his sister, he wished for a moment or two alone with his Katya.

Kitty sensed this and mouthed, "She'll sleep in a bit, Peter."

Though neither of the Russian natives were cold, Kitty was shaking a bit due to the cold air that seemed to fill the room. Piotr smiled and gestured to the sweatshirt on his bed, "It is for you, Katya," he spoke.

It was too small for his stature and had only fit him when he was in his early years as a pre-teenager, therefore he knew it would even still be a bit big on the woman who stole his heart. She smiled, and released Illyana for a few seconds as she placed it on. She held the extra bit of fabric from the sleeve up to her noise, taking a deep breath in. Though he had most likely not worn it in many years it still smelt the same way he did even now. A mixture of acrylic paints, the cologne he wore, which Kitty had yet to place, and even charcoal was woven into the fabric just as much as the material itself; it did not surprise her in the least, for the stains that covered it were of those very products, spare the cologne.

Illyana jumped at the sound of another bolt of lightning, and Kitty comforted while singing the lullaby she had a few weeks earlier from Disney's classic tale, Dumbo, entitled "Baby Mine." Her voice flowed along the air within the room and Piotr smiled as he noticed his sister relax into Kitty's hold.

"Should we go down now?" He asked, as she continued to sing, humming the tune until Illyana was calm. She nodded her head, attempting to get the little one to sleep and swiftly pashed downstairs, two flights, landing in the kitchen.

From there they walked the rest of the way to the common room, which was not very far at all, and were glad to see Scott and Jean still up and the warmth of the fire continuing.

"Mommy?" Illyana questioned in a tone that noted she was half in a land of dreams while also awake.

"Yeah, cutie?" she whispered in response.

"Can I still have Uncle Remy buy me ice-cream tomorrow night?"

Each one of the four adults in the room stifled a laughter, "I'll make sure of it," Piotr commented instead of Kitty, only adding a bit more laughter to the room.

Not even five minutes later, Kitty had eventually stopped humming the song and Illyana had fallen fast asleep.

Jean looked over to Scott, both having mental spoken of Illyana having referred to Kitty as 'Mommy.' There was a look that crossed between the two which signaled to Piotr and Kitty they were speaking telepathically.

"OK, let us in on it," Kitty pleaded, her light hazel eyes growing a trace of vulnerability within them.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jean then nudged her husband to change the subject.

"So..." he began, "wanna watch a movie?"

"Scott, my friend, you are not very good at switching topics of discussion," Piotr added with a dulled laugh, not wishing either of the two young girls to be woken; Jean and Kitty could not help but only add to the laughter.

Even still, Scott rose from his seat and pulled out action/romance film from the cabinet, and placed it into the DVD player for them to watch. His movements were slow, since he continued to hold Rachel in his arms, but it was soon playing upon the screen. Kitty scooted visibly closer to Piotr, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer even still. She ran her fingers through Illyana's blonde tresses, soothing her as the harsh encounters of the storm endured throughout the night, Piotr doing the same to Kitty as he bent a bit every so often to kiss her head.

During the course of the movie Jean to turned Scott, after having smiled at the sleeping couple, and looked down at her little girl.

Sensing her thoughts, Scott commented, "They'll be fine out here; let's go upstairs."

With that the three left Illyana, Piotr, and Katherine on the love seat, each one holding another. In the fireplace crackled a few pieces of, now rotted, logs and a bit of smoke that left through way of the chimney. Jean came back from the hallway that she had just exited, noting a table lamp had been left on; therefore, she switched it off and looking to the corner she stopped short. The glow that the fire emitted onto the Rasputin family, including Kitty, seemed like only one that would be seen in a movie.

"If only you could see this, Peter," she thought, "you'd want to immediately paint this picture."


End file.
